


Suck It and See

by AngeRabbit



Series: Suck It And See [1]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M, Mild Kink, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeRabbit/pseuds/AngeRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why not try something new once in a while?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck It and See

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ on 14/09/2007.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I wish they did belong to me, as I would shrink them in the oven like crisp packets and keep them in my pants. Alas, the BBC pwns my ass.

The alarm went off at five, rousing the both of them from their slumber. Gene peeled himself away from Sam's body and went through his usual early-Monday-morning experience. This consisted of stumbling about in the near-darkness of Sam's flat and swearing a lot as he tried to relocate his clothes from the various corners of the room to which they had hastily been discarded.

Sam yawned and watched through bleary eyes as Gene dressed, knowing he was on his way back home to shower and change before work. It wasn't that either one of them _wanted_ the time apart, but they both agreed it was best if they arrived separately at work. This had become  their routine on a Monday; so he waited patiently for Gene to complete his ritual and walk over to kiss him before saying goodbye.

He could still smell the faint aroma of whiskey and cigarettes on Gene's breath as he leaned over, his lips brushing against Sam's. Their soft kiss became more insistent as two hungry mouths sought each other, rising and falling together in their own private rhythm. Gene whispered in Sam's ear as they broke apart, but it was not the farewell the latter had been expecting.

“No shower for you this morning, Sammy-boy. I want to be able to smell myself on you all day. And don't worry about anyone else noticing, because I'm damn sure I won't let anyone else get that close to you. **That** privilege is reserved for your DCI.”

Gene straightened up and turned to go; he swivelled back round on his heel and looked Sam in the eye as he went on, “I _will_ know if you have showered, and there _will_ be consequences. On the other hand, if you do as I tell you, there will be – how shall I put this, **rewards**. Your choice, Gladys.”

With that, Gene's frame disappeared from Sam's eyeline, leaving him to debate his options during his extra hour in bed. He would normally spend that hour sleeping, but this morning found himself surprisingly awake. The thought of consequences if he disobeyed was very exciting to him; but the enticement of being rewarded for not showering seemed the better decision. He was also aware that Gene was testing him, as comments had been passed before about Sam having a near-obsession with cleanliness. Knowing that his DCI would probably expect him to buckle, he resolved to resist the temptation to jump in the shower. The idea of having a top and tail wash flashed through his mind briefly, but he steeled himself and vowed to surprise Gene.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam made his way into the department, saying hello to Chris as he passed his desk. Most of the team were still to be found in the canteen at two minutes to nine on a Monday morning, but he knew the Guv would be in his lair. He knocked briefly on the door and then pushed it open. 

“Morning, Guv. And how are you today?”

“Knock off the pleasantries, Gladys. You'll be asking me how my weekend was next, and I think we both already know it was knackering and yet bloody fabulous. Besides, I haven't got half the department hidden under my desk trying to catch us out.”

“Just being polite, Sir. A man's feelings could get hurt - “

“I'll hurt more than that for ya if you don't come over here. **_Closer_** , Sammy. Close enough to smell that poncey soap you use – well, bloody hell. What is this distinct masculine aroma I detect? Eau d'Eugene, unless I am very much mistaken – which, as we both know, is as rare an occurrence as rocking horse shit. I'm impressed, DI Tyler. It would appear you _can_ obey my orders after all.”

As he spoke, Gene reached into his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a tube of sweets. He ripped off the papery end of the packet and popped one in his mouth, all the while speaking to Sam as he swirled the confection across his tongue. Sam watched in bemusement; he had expected the sparking of a cigarette and wasn't accustomed to seeing Gene eating sweets. Maybe he needed the sugar high, which wouldn't surprise him after all the exercise they'd had this weekend. He dragged his mind back to the matter in hand, cleared his throat and asked, “So what about the _reward_ you offered? I think I deserve a bloody medal as it is for coming in smelling like a brewer's teatowel.”

Sam didn't like the look that crossed the Guv's face. It was far too smug for his liking.

“Your first reward, my very own Mohamed, is you get to spend the day in Lost and Found, sorting through that fucking huge mountain of paperwork at the back of the shelving units. If it gets any bigger it'll bury some poor sod one day. I know how much you love sorting and filing, so get to it.” 

Gene sat back in his chair and put his feet up on his desk, which ordinarily never bothered Sam. It was just that he had never seen someone get so much satisfaction from a simple manoeuvre before; he had to hold himself back from knocking Gene's feet on the floor and stamping repeatedly on his loafers.

“So this is my marvellous reward for being the great unwashed, is it? Oh now you're spoiling me.”

“Ah ah, Sammy-boy. Less of the sarcasm. Let us see how the day unfolds.” With that, Gene popped another sweet in his mouth and started to hum with contentment as he looked up at the ceiling. Sam tutted and huffed his way out of the office, and in the direction of Lost and Found. He was too busy muttering to himself to notice the chuckle that ushered him out of the room, as his DCI's cogs began to whir into action.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam threw the folder onto his 'completed' file, causing yet another small cloud of dust to puff up from the paperwork. He sneezed for what seemed the thousandth time that day, and looked ruefully at the two piles in front of him. The files he _had_ managed to assemble into some kind of order were dwarfed by those still awaiting his ministrations. It was now almost five o'clock and unfortunately for Sam, the mountain didn't look much smaller than when he started. Worse than that, his throat was dry from the ever-present dust; and when he had gone to the toilet earlier, he looked in the mirror and had been alarmed to see just how much of the dirt he was wearing. He knew that Gene had done all this on purpose, knowing how hard it would be for him to resist filling one of the sinks in the bathroom with cold water and plunging his face straight in to scrub it clean. But he had persevered and returned to the dimly lit room untouched by soap or water.

The Guv had poked his head around the door once during the day, just to check he was still there, and of course that he had continued to obey orders. As Gene left, Sam had noticed a faint waft of something on the air, but couldn't quite place the smell. Apart from that, Sam hadn't seen Gene, not even in the canteen at lunch. Annie and Chris had been in and out a few times during the day to find paperwork themselves, and had briefly stopped to chat. As he leant against the shelving unit and stretched, he heard the door swing open and called out, “What are you after now? Can't a dusty man work in peace?”

As he smiled, Gene appeared around the corner. He was wearing both his coat and gloves, indicating he was on his way home. He stopped in front of Sam and folded his arms as he looked him up and down.

“Look at you, Tyler. I bet you must be hating all this dirt, and dust, and not being washed. In fact, you look downright **filthy** to me. I've sent everyone else home, so there's just you and me here, my _dirty_ boy.”

Sam noticed a sudden change in the atmosphere of the room. He also noticed a sudden change in the amount of 'give' in the front of his trousers. Gene had this amazing knack of being able to turn him on with just words. Not only what he said, but the way in which he said it; Gene's voice became softer, and slower, and felt to Sam as if it was flowing around his bloodstream and pumping straight to his cock. He felt the familiar tightening as Gene stalked towards him.

“Now you really do deserve that reward.” As he leaned into Sam, Gene's breath fell across his face. Sam noticed the same smell he had detected when the Guv had checked on him earlier in the day. There was no aroma of cigarettes, or alcohol. What the hell was it?! His frustration at not being able to place this smell soon evaporated as Gene pressed his warm, soft mouth against his and sought out his tongue with his own. Sam couldn't help but groan into the kiss, and as he explored Gene's mouth more fully, he broke off to exclaim, “ **Mints**! You've been eating bloody mints. You never eat mints. What's going on?”

Gene took the packet out of his coat pocket and showed them to Sam. “Not just any mints, Sammy-boy. These are extra strong mints”, he took another one from the tube and popped it into the side of his mouth, “and I am about to show you why I have been eating them all day.” He put the remaining sweets back in his pocket and, all the while keeping eye contact with his DI, dropped to his knees. 

Gene unbuckled Sam's belt as he crunched the mint in his mouth, swallowing the shards of sweet as he slowly unzipped Sam's fly. Sam watched his DCI's every move, not able to tear his eyes away. Gene tugged at his trousers and underpants, causing them both to fall down enough so that he could access Sam's cock. Still looking straight into Sam's eyes, he took hold of his cock with his gloved hand and then moved forward to place his lips around the head.

As Gene took Sam into his mouth, his DI nearly jumped out of his skin. His brain started firing random words and he tipped back his head, closing his eyes and moaning with pleasure. All he could think was, 'Hot! Cold! Tingly!' in quick succession. It was a sensation he had never felt before, and as Gene sucked more insistently, Sam was sure it wouldn't be long before he lost control. He felt his DCI's tongue swirl around his girth, and it was so hard to think when it felt so good, and - “Oh fuck me Gene, how do you do that? It's amazing, _oh god_ -”

Gene stopped sucking for a moment and moved backwards, Sam's cock suddenly feeling exposed without the attention of his mouth. “How does it feel, Sammy? How's the mints?” He grinned as he stroked Sam's bare thighs with his gloved hands. 

Millions of years of evolution; the amazing advances in the human species; the intricate workings of the miracle that is the brain, and all Sam could say at that point was “ **Ngh** ”. Gene was well aware of the effect his gloves had on Sam, so to combine them with this mint trick was making his ability to think disappear. He managed to string enough words together to say, “Who – where – how the hell did you know? - “

“What, the mint thing? Picked up a prossie the other night for soliciting, and all she had on her was a packet of mints. She told me what she used 'em for while we were booking her in for the night. Sounded like a good idea to me, and I just needed an opportunity to use it. Now let me get back to the matter in hand, Samuel – matter in mouth, technically”, and he once more took Sam's cock in his mouth, relishing the taste of the few tangy drops leaking from the end and blending them with the minty warmth he offered in return. As he sucked and licked, he moved his hands around to cup Sam's bare arse, squeezing his pert cheeks. He felt Sam thrust forward in response to this move, so released his grip on his right cheek to pull back his hand and smack just hard enough to sting.

Sam yelped and placed his hands on the back of Gene's head. The feel of those leather gloves on his arse, and the tingling sensation all over his length was enough to tip him over the edge, and he shot down the back of the Guv's throat, unable to stop himself from calling out as he hurtled into the sweet oblivion. Gene swallowed as he waited for him to finish, slowly withdrawing Sam from his mouth only when he had stopped twitching and finally stilled. He gently kissed Sam's softening cock before pulling his clothes back up and tucking him back inside. As soon as Sam came back to some kind of coherent thought, he slid down the shelving unit and sat on the floor, pulling Gene next to him.

“You have no idea how fantastic that was. I – guh – I – oh bloody hell Gene. Me no speak good!”

“You only love me for my gloves, Gladys. Admit it.”

“Well, you say that...” Sam stopped himself and coughed, looking slightly embarrassed.

“What? Spit it out, or I won't throw you in the shower and soap you up when we get back to yours.”

Sam looked at him and blushed, reaching out a hand to stroke the arm of Gene's camel-hair coat.

“What?! For pete's sake just tell me! Ahh.” From the frantic way Sam was rubbing the material of his coat, Gene thought he understood what the kinky sod was trying to say to him. He wasn't going to let him get away that easily, though.

“If you don't tell me, DI Tyler, I shall be forced to withdraw all glove privileges for the foreseeable future. What would you do then?”

Sam swallowed nervously as he plucked up the courage to say out loud what he had been fantasising about for some time now. “You could always fuck me on your coat.”

Gene's eyes darkened with pure lust as he examined Sam's face. He loved the way he was able to reduce his DI to this nervous state; the look he got on his face was enough to make his cock as hard as a maypole. He couldn't get enough of Sam's kinks and was more than willing to oblige where this one was concerned.

“You kinky little sod. Is that what you want? Say it again.”

Sam felt his whole body respond as he looked at Gene and said with more confidence, “I want you to fuck me on your coat. Take me home and fuck me, Gene.”

Gene stood up and extended his hand to Sam, pulling him up off the floor. “Ok then, if you're sure that's what you want. But I can tell you one thing, Gladys.” He put his mouth so close to Sam's ear that it was practically touching the skin, breathing softly as he whispered, “You're not coming anywhere near this masterpiece of a coat until you've had a bloody good wash. You look a right dirty bastard.”

Sam's mouth fell open as Gene grinned and spun round, making his triumphant exit from the room.


End file.
